1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method of manufacturing electronic devices using inter-substrate transferring technology for transferring an electronic device from one substrate to another substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology for transferring an electronic device from an original substrate to another substrate is proposed. For example, a TFT-LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) manufactured on a quartz substrate in a low temperature polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor) process is transferred onto a plastic substrate so as to facilitate assembling of the LCD on the plastic substrate in the form of a film, which is low in capacity for resisting heat. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-142878, a method of forming a display panel with transistor array, in which the TFT element is selectively transferred, is disclosed.
In such a technology for transferring a thin film electronic device, transfer can be performed not only in circuits (apparatus), but also in active electronic elements in theoretical sense.